


Feeling Funny

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: "Weecest <s>or gen</s>, sammy being hurt in a hunt and going to the hospital where there's one of those clowns who cheer children up... And obviously being terrified. Then dean arrives and is basically an awesome big brother."</p><p>Also posted on <a href="http://sixtysevenlmpala.tumblr.com/post/87819991867/feeling-funny-are-you-sure-youre-gonna-be">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Funny

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?”

“Yes, Dean. I can survive on my own for five minutes. I’m _thirsty_ , will you please just get me a drink?” Sam said, with a weak laugh.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, stay there. I’ll go find some soda or somethin’,” he muttered, hesitating just long enough to tousle his thirteen-year-old brother’s hair before turning to leave.

Sam groaned a little and nodded, groggy from painkillers that weren’t even working. The gash on his leg was throbbing and a sharp pain spiked up from his ribs every time he took a breath, thanks to the spirit that had sent him cascading down a flight of stairs. His eyes started to slip shut again as he waited for Dean to return, but just as he felt himself drifting away, there was a loud honking and a maniacal giggle from the doorway.

Sam’s eyes shot open to find a man dressed in a hundred bright patterns, wearing a manic orange wig and a thick mask of ghoulish makeup, his lips garishly exaggerated with bright red paint, eyes ringed with electric blue lines.

It was a clown. It was a goddamn clown, and it was _grinning_ at him.

“Hey, kiddo! You look like you’ve been in the wars, huh? It’s alright, Archie’s on hand to brighten things up in here!” the clown chuckled, stepping inside with oversized shoes and clicking the door shut behind him. Sam’s fingers curled in the sheets at the sound.

“I—it’s really fine, I’m fine,” Sam stammered, staring at Archie with wide eyes, hands shaking more than they had on the hunt an hour or so before. “I don’t n-need cheering up.”

“Oh, silly! Everyone needs cheering up!” Archie exclaimed, bumbling closer to the bed and stretching his mouth in a wide grin that had Sam whimpering in fright.

“Please—“

“Say, why did the clown go to the doctor?!” Archie asked.

“I don’t—“

“’Cause he was _feelin’ funny!_ ” the clown exclaimed, giving a loud, raucous laugh and leaning into Sam’s face to honk his horn at him.

At that moment, Dean wrenched the door open – soda in hand – to see Sam cowering away from some douchebag in a clown suit, a look of pure horror on his face.

“Hey!” Dean barked, icy glare fixed on the guy as he turned around. “Can’t you see he ain’t interested?! Get the hell away from my brother, you freak!” he snarled, advancing on the clown so menacingly that he backed away before Dean could grab him by the collar of his stupid, stupid suit.

“Whoa, buddy, I was just trying to brighten the kid’s day a little—“

“Well you ain’t doin’ a good job. Get. The _fuck_. Out,” Dean snapped, backing him up towards the door for a few steps until he turned and stumbled out of the room, quickly making his way down the corridor.

Dean shut the door forcefully after him and hurried over to the bed. “Sammy, are you—“ is all he managed to say before Sam threw his arms around his neck and clung onto him for life. “Oh. Okay,” he murmured, one hand coming up to cup the back of Sam’s head, slowly stroking his fingertips through his unruly hair.

Eventually, Sam pulled back, sniffling a little but trying to act like he wasn’t. Dean knew better, as always. “Sorry, I just—he just came out of nowhere and he—his _face_ …” Sam mumbled, his hand still curled tight in Dean’s t-shirt.

“Hey,” Dean said quietly, swinging one leg onto Sam’s hospital bed, followed by the other when Sam shifted over to make room. He slid an arm carefully around his brother, settled warm and protective against his side. “S’alright, little brother, you don’t gotta explain.”

Sam leaned his head wearily on Dean’s shoulder. “Rather be back with that spirit than see him again,” he muttered, voice barely above a whisper. Dean could feel the heat from his flushed cheeks through his shirt, could feel his shallow, panicked breaths still struggling to even out.

“I know, Sam.”

Sam swallowed audibly, his hand finding Dean’s and weaving his fingers – still slightly pudgy, left over puppy fat – through his brother’s. “I feel so stupid,” Sam whispered. “Who’s still afraid of clowns at thirteen?”

“You are,” Dean said with a smile, squeezing Sam’s hand. “And that’s okay. Everyone’s scared of something, Sammy.”

“ _You’re_ not!”

Dean smirked, reaching over to poke him in the tummy. “That’s ‘cause _I’m_ the exception that proves the rule,” he grinned, wide and bright. “C’mon, it’s okay to be scared sometimes, you know that. No one’s judgin’ you for it. You’re brave as hell, man, you stand up against stuff a whole lot more dangerous. So I reckon you’re allowed to have one little fear, huh?”

Sam giggled a little. “I guess.”

“Damn straight. I keep tellin’ you, I’m always right.”

“Sure you are,” Sam laughed.

Snuggling a little closer, he stretched upwards to press a small, sweet kiss to Dean’s stubbled cheek. Dean grinned, tilting Sam’s head to catch his lips instead, gently fitting their lips together for one short moment. Or, it was _meant_ to be just one moment, until Sam hummed contentedly and pushed closer, slipping his tongue eagerly inside his brother’s mouth.

A surprised noise rumbled in Dean’s throat and he pulled back a little, chuckling and immediately glancing at the windows, the people passing by in the corridor outside. “ _Sam_ , Jesus, someone’s gonna see!”

“Don’t care,” Sam mumbled with a pout, and Dean rolled his eyes and indulged him for a few more seconds, kissing him deep and slow as he held him close. “Dean…” Sam mumbled when they broke apart. “Thank you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, a pleased smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. “For what?”

“For being there to make him go away.”

Dean cleared his throat gruffly. “Always gonna be. I’m like Superman, ‘cept better, didn’t you know?”

Sam snorted out a laugh and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, tired and trusting. “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked!


End file.
